


Hell to Pay

by valkyriewarcry



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spanking, punishment spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriewarcry/pseuds/valkyriewarcry
Summary: Sabrina indulges herself in an afternoon of bad decisions, including skipping her classes at the Academy and not telling her aunts she is playing hooky to spend a few hours with her best friends. When she arrives home, Zelda makes her displeasure (and worry) well known by punishing the girl on the spot, with the help of a wooden spoon from Hilda.





	Hell to Pay

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of times Sabrina needed a good spanking during Part 1 was astronomically high. [Spanking minors irl is wrong. Don’t do it. This is fiction.]

“I promised Roz and Susie I would help them put up flyers to advertise for the book festival at the end of month!”

 

“Your studies at the Academy should be the most important priority of your evening tasks, Sabrina Spellman. You skipped Father Blackwood’s demonology seminar! The disrespect you continue to show the High Priest is deplorable! Besides that, your Aunt Hilda and I were very worried when we realized we didn’t know where you were.” Aunt Zelda wasn’t yelling, but she was as close to it as Sabrina had ever heard her.

 

Sabrina had just finished hanging up her coat and bag by the door, since she spent the last several hours in the chilly, damp evening on Main Street in town. The moment she stepped foot into the house, Aunt Zelda was waiting with crossed arms and a cigarette perched in her ring holder. She had demanded to know why Father Blackwood sent a note telling her aunts that Sabrina had never showed up to the Academy that afternoon. 

 

“I needed a mental health day - time with my friends. I never see them outside of school anymore!” Sabrina huffed, not thinking as she interrupted her aunt’s lecture.

 

With impeccably horrible timing, Hilda walked into the sitting room, clad in a floral apron and cozy cardigan while holding a clean wooden spoon.

 

“Zelds, should I cook the head of lamb tonight or wait until - Oh! Our little truant is finally home, I see,” she exclaimed in her halfway joking tone of voice. She shifted her gaze between the two Spellmans squaring off in front of her. “Perhaps I should have brought a knife to cut the tension instead of my favorite spoon.” 

 

Sabrina’s cheeks flushed at the reproach from Aunt Hilda.

 

“Actually, Hilda, I wouldn’t mind borrowing your spoon momentarily. Sabrina needs a lesson in honoring commitments.”

 

In a show of frustration, Sabrina glared at Zelda and then huffed, turning to face Hilda.

 

“Auntie, can you  _ please _ tell Aunt Zelda that I needed a night off from the Academy? You were just telling me last week how stressed out I looked. You even gave me that night cream to induce dreamless sleep, since I’ve been having awful nightmares about the Academy.”

 

Sabrina felt her heart drop to her stomach as a serious look crossed Hilda’s round face. 

 

“I’m sorry, love, but I agree with Zelda. We need to know where you are at all times. And I’m all for playing hooky every now and again, but you need to ask us for permission before you decide to skip.”

 

As Hilda handed her sister the spoon and quickly retreated into the kitchen, not strong enough to see Sabrina upset, the teen felt tears prick her eyes. All her attempts to talk herself out of a punishment had failed. And Aunt Zelda rarely dawdled when Sabrina was due for deliverance. 

 

For a moment, Zelda pierced Sabrina with her hard gaze while tapping the spoon against her thigh. She seemed to be taking long, slow breaths to calm herself down. 

 

“When I decide you are in need of a spanking, that is the end of it. You do not argue with me or tell me no,” Aunt Zelda said, still steaming.

 

Sabrina’s eyebrows lurched together and her mouth fell open. Her nerves twisted in her stomach as she blinked back the tears that were pricking her eyes. 

 

“You didn’t initially say you were going to do that.”

 

“Had I not been so rudely interrupted, my next statement would have informed you of your punishment. My tolerance for your behavior is at its end.” Zelda turned her gaze from her niece after she spoke, concentrating on calling her favorite chair to her side with magic. Once the chair stopped rattling along the floor, Zelda took her place on its seat. “I will have you here,” she said to Sabrina as she pointed a finger next to her right foot. She put the spoon on the floor beneath the chair, where it would be within Sabrina’s sights while she was draped over her Auntie’s knees. 

 

A tear leaked from Sabrina’s eye as she watched her aunt with trepidation. 

 

“Please, Auntie, can’t we go upstairs? It’s embarrassing for you to do this here,” Sabrina begged, hugging herself and pouting. Maybe she was hamming it up a bit with her extremely downturned mouth and crocodile tears, but she truly didn’t like being spanked within hearing range of her family.

 

“Your cries of pain will serve as payment to the Dark Lord for disobeying his teachings, as well as the rules Hilda and I have set for you. Besides, everyone in this house remembers what it feels like to be standing where you are now.” Zelda leaned forward slightly to ensure her next words carried through the doorway and up the staircase. “And if Ambrose wanders in here while I’m punishing you, he’ll be next.”

 

Aunt Zelda pointed to the floor again. Sabrina was far from satisfied that her pleas were ignored.  

 

“Sabrina, don’t make this any harder than it has to be.” 

 

The teen heard the sad tone under her aunt’s strict exterior, and her guilt propelled her forward. Even though she had felt relaxed while spending time with her friends outside of school, she knew she messed up by not telling her aunts where she would be tonight. 

 

Her last pleading look, all wide, teary eyes and deep, frowning lips, was ignored by Zelda, who pulled Sabrina into position over her knees when the girl was standing close enough to grab. Sabrina whined when her aunt reached around her waist to unzip her skirt. She was bared quickly, with the skirt discarded on another chair and her tights and panties pulled down to mid-thigh. 

 

Even though Sabrina knew the first smack was going to hurt, she still jumped a little and yelped in surprise. Sabrina thought Aunt Zelda was being harsh on principle, since skipping her lessons at the Academy was probably one of her lesser wrongdoings from the past several weeks, truth be told. Her Auntie put up a harsh facade, but Sabrina knew underneath she was a softie. If Sabrina could make it through this spanking without breaking more rules, hopefully Zelda would provide her with all the cuddles and affection she desired to soothe her tears and insecurities. 

 

When Sabrina made bad decisions, she often realized her plans wouldn’t play out as intended about halfway through a scheme. By that point, it would be a damn shame to walk away from a half lit fire, but mostly she was too proud to admit she was wrong. 

 

Her friends presented her with the chance to spend an afternoon laughing and helping out Doctor C, and (honestly) she was starting to resent not being able to see them outside of school. For a moment, the excitement of being with her two best friends drowned out the voice of reason in the back of her head, so Sabrina said yes. 

 

About half an hour after the final bell at Baxter High, while she was standing in the parking lot next to Roz’s car, she had a fleeting thought about Father Blackwood immediately noticing she wasn’t in class. His demonology seminar started promptly at 4 pm, and he always called roll first thing. Still, this thought didn’t dissuade Sabrina from getting into the backseat of Roz’s car and riding into Greendale town center to pick up flyers and a staple gun from the bookshop. She guessed she had until the end of the High Priest’s lecture period at 5 pm before someone passed along the news that she never showed up to the Academy. 

 

What Sabrina didn’t take into consideration was Roz suggesting the friends grab a bite to eat after flyering. One extra hour playing hooky turned into two hours, then three as the teens started their homework together. Afterward, Sabrina ignored the sinking feeling in her stomach as she got back into Roz’s car for the ride home. 

 

Initially, she had intended to skip her demonology seminar and arrive at the Academy in time for her next lesson, but when she missed 2 of her 3 evening classes, she saw no harm in cutting the last lesson, too. If she was going to be in trouble, she might as well earn whatever horrible punishment Aunt Zelda was going to pass down to her. 

 

“Ow!” Sabrina cried out as Zelda picked up her pace. Her aunt was being unusually tight lipped for the beginning of a spanking. Sabrina fully expected her ears to be burning from a lecture by now. 

 

Instead, Sabrina was taken aback when Aunt Zelda asked her a question. 

 

“Do you have no sense?” 

 

Sabrina’s brows scrunched in confusion, not knowing whether or not it was a rhetorical question. 

 

“I…” Sabrina struggled to answer, but she didn’t finish the thought as a succession of stinging swats landed on her sit spots. “Ow! Ah! Please!”

 

“I don’t need an answer, Sabrina. Your Aunt Hilda was worried sick! We nearly - That is to say, she nearly got into the car to canvas the town for any sight of you! It was entirely too worrying to not know where you were. Didn’t we teach you to pick up and dial a telephone?” 

 

Sabrina heard the slip, and she felt real tears well in her eyes as guilt attacked her being. Roz and Susie had both texted their parents to let them know they were staying out later than they originally planned, but Sabrina hadn’t wanted to give her deception away to her aunts by calling the house. She just didn’t account for their response being one of worry or fear.

 

(Whenever Aunt Zelda blamed some motivation on Aunt Hilda, the whole family understood that to be Zelda’s way of expressing her own insecurities.) Sabrina felt terrible and ungrateful, which had her increasingly more desperate to get off Zelda’s lap and tell her she was sorry face to face. 

 

Unfortunately, her desperation came across as incessant squirming and feet fluttering. 

 

“I wasn’t thinking, Aunt Zelda.” She truly meant to say more, but so many thoughts were jumbling messily in her brain.

 

“No, you didn’t think at all. And now I will take away that option entirely, inconsiderate child of mine.” 

 

Aunt Zelda tipped Sabrina forward, stretching her backside over her lap so that the under curve and sit spots where perfect targets for the next set of swats. Sabrina’s awareness zeroed in on her aunt’s hand reddening her ass with blazing spanks. With nothing to do besides lie there vulnerable to the building pain, Sabrina yelped with each whack. 

 

When her aunt decided to slow down the frequency of the spanks, Sabrina falsely interpreted that to mean her punishment was almost over. 

 

“Aunt Zelda, I wasn’t thinking about what I should have been doing earlier. I’ll call you next time, I swear. Please can I get up now?” Her words immediately backfired, though. 

 

“There will be no next time, Sabrina! No more skipping school. When I expect you to be at Baxter High, that is where you will be. When I expect you to be at the Academy of Unseen Arts, you will not stray from the school grounds. When you are meant to be in this house, you will be somewhere within these walls and nowhere else! Is that clear, young lady?”

 

When Aunt Zelda put it so plainly, there really wasn’t a loophole or space for Sabrina to fast talk her way around the rules. Sabrina resigned herself to a longer spanking, huffing but managing to control the attitude in her voice in order to respond without sounding whiny or bratty. 

 

“Yes, Aunt Zelda!”

 

“Good. Perhaps this will be the only time I find it necessary to have this conversation while you’re over my knee.” Sabrina blushed at the embarrassing phrasing. She always felt out of control and reduced to a naughty little girl during punishments like this (her two least favorite feelings), but hearing Zelda describe her spanking in detail flipped her stomach nervously. 

 

“I hope so, too,” Sabrina managed to say between exclamations of pain. Auntie Zee’s spanking arm seemed to be getting stronger and stronger over the past few months since her Dark Baptism, which meant the woman could endure doling out a very long punishment. 

 

In response, Sabrina was taking advantage of the fact that her aunt’s skirt was too tight and too long for Zelda to get her into a leg lock. The teen drummed her feet on the floor at first, but as her aunt kept smacking the same spot over and over, Sabrina kicked her legs up to try to shield her sore ass. 

 

“Sabrina Edwina Diana Spellman, if you kick me, there will be Hell to pay,” Zelda said in a thundering voice. 

 

Hearing her full name used for the first time since her Dark Baptism made Sabrina immediately put her legs down. It also had her second-guessing her decision to take two dark names. 

 

Putting her feet back on the floor didn’t seem to satisfy Aunt Zelda, who started tugging her niece’s panties and tights further down her legs until they were bunched at mid-calf. Sabrina was effectively restrained from kicking her feet now, and more of her thighs were exposed for smacking. 

 

The girl gritted her teeth and tried to squirm to protect her untouched thighs from the strikes she knew were coming, but Zelda pulled her in tight and resumed spanking. 

 

As the spanks fell upon her upper thighs, Sabrina cried out, “Please don’t, Auntie! I won’t skip again!” Being in this exposed position, with Aunt Zelda spanking her most sensitive area - knowing she would struggle to sit through a long day at two schools tomorrow - had Sabrina feeling properly chastised. This pain and slight humiliation wasn’t worth one afternoon of goofing off.

 

“No, you won’t. You’re going to apologize to Father Blackwood tomorrow afternoon the minute you set foot into the Academy. You are expected to attend classes there five evenings a week, and you will be punctual and respectful. If you ever skip lessons again, I will spank you with the hairbrush and make you wear a tracking bracelet. You will forfeit your privacy if Aunt Hilda and I can’t trust you with it.” As the lecture escalated, Zelda’s voice became brusque and thick with her accent. Every smack landed on Sabrina’s thighs and sit spots while Zelda spoke. 

 

“No! Don’t do that. I’ll say I’m sorry to Father Blackwood. I’ve learned my lesson, Auntie!” Sabrina’s voice wavered as she fought back a sob. Tears spilled onto the floor as they dripped down her nose and cheeks. 

 

Since she couldn’t kick her legs anymore, Sabrina started to feel very small and sorry. She reached a hand out to clutch her aunt’s ankle, which was a tell-tale sign that she nearly had taken all she could.

 

“Not quite, I’m afraid. Hand me the spoon, Sabrina,” Aunt Zelda commanded. When she was met with silence, she continued, “I have no problem continuing to spank you with my hand if you don’t want to cooperate yet.” 

 

Sabrina let her shoulders slump for a second, since she couldn’t keep the sobs at bay any longer. Aunt Zelda stayed true to her word and kept on spanking her sore, hot bottom, but Sabrina needed a moment to gather her courage. 

 

It was another minute before Sabrina grabbed the spoon from under Auntie’s chair and thrust it back to Aunt Zelda. 

 

“Brave girl,” Zelda said reassuringly, her tone softening for the first time since Sabrina walked through the front door. “I’m going to give you two dozen, and if you take them without doing anything foolish, that will be the end of the matter.” 

 

A blanket of anticipation covered the room as Zelda reared back, and Sabrina returned her hand to her aunt’s ankle so as to keep herself from covering her bottom. Aunt Zelda snapped the wooden spoon against her backside twenty-four times, each spank harder than the one before it. The swats came quickly, and Sabrina was a squirming, crying mess by the end. 

 

Her toes were drumming on the floor and her sobs didn’t quiet down immediately, so Zelda allowed more softness to slip through her authoritarian veil. She dropped the spoon and rubbed her niece’s back to help her calm down. (It never got easier to make the girl cry.)

 

“Can I please get up now?” Sabrina asked in a watery, small voice. 

 

Aunt Zelda didn’t answer with words. Instead, she eased Sabrina into a standing position and pulled up her panties. Sabrina let her gratefulness show when her aunt helped her fully take off her tights. Her aunt could be mean, but she would never make Sabrina wear clingy clothes right after a spanking. 

 

When Auntie settled back on the chair, Sabrina looked at her longingly. 

 

“Come here, my little witch,” Aunt Zelda said as she reached her arms out to gently situate her niece onto her lap in a cuddle. 

 

“I wasn’t sure you were going to let me sit with you,” Sabrina admitted. 

 

“I will always hold you after.” Zelda sounded a little shocked at Sabrina’s admission. She hugged her niece fiercely and kissed her on the forehead. “You deserve comfort just as much as you deserved punishment.” 

 

Sabrina ducked her head against her aunt’s shoulder, too self-conscious to look at her aunt’s face. She fell into the comfort of the familiar touch combing through her hair and hugging her warmly. 

 

Even though she wanted to enjoy the soft silence, Sabrina forced herself to make amends with her Auntie. 

 

“I’m so sorry I made you and Aunt Hilda worry, Auntie Zee,” Sabrina said, finally bringing her face up to meet her aunt’s gaze. 

 

“You’re forgiven, Sabrina. No more skipping class,” Zelda said with finality. 

 

“No more skipping class,” Sabrina agreed. 

 

Zelda produced a handkerchief from her dress pocket and used it to gently wipe the tear tracks from Sabrina’s cheeks. Her niece leaned into the soft touch with a little smile. 

 

The two Spellmans cuddled for a bit before Zelda prompted Sabrina to return the wooden spoon to Hilda, with an apology and a promise not to repeat the incident. Sabrina politely but adamantly suggested to Aunt Hilda that she should burn all the wooden spoons in the kitchen, to which Hilda responded with a joke about substituting rubber spatulas. Aunt Hilda gave her some freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, and Sabrina took the peace offering and went upstairs.

 

The next morning over breakfast, things between the Spellman family returned to normal. The only reminder of the unpleasantness from the night before happened right after Sabrina winced upon sitting on her sore bottom at the table. 

 

“Fun day yesterday, cousin?” Ambrose inquired with a teasing smile. 

 

“So not worth it.” Sabrina shook her head. 

 

Ambrose let out a contagious laugh. 

 

“It never is when innocuous household items are repurposed by Auntie Zee.”

 

Sabrina cracked a smile, and Aunt Hilda joined Ambrose in a good chuckle. 

 

“That’s enough talk of mischief for now. Sabrina has been punished, and we’ll move on. It’s a new day. Better choices will be made,” Zelda said from behind her Dutch newspaper. 

 

From Sabrina’s spot next to her aunt, she caught the woman’s eyes as she shared a reassuring smile, and the girl knew she would try her best to behave for as long as she could hold off her lively imagination. 

  
  



End file.
